Chiser
Species Notes *A species of alien crustacean *Gigantic, very sharp mandibles replace pincers *Long, spindly eyestalks with bright eyes Information Known as one of the more violent species in the galaxy, Chisers are often found in the possession of the more corrupt societies, where they are generally found in coliseums as 'monsters' to slaughter the victims. Because of this, they can garner a huge price on the black market. On their homeplanet, Chisers are a top predator. Crustacean-like, they move about on only four spindly legs. Their gills are located within the enclosed carapace, with large spiracles to let water to them. These spiracles can be shut tight, to preserve the gills in drier conditions. This allows the Chiser to hunt on land just as well as they can in the ocean, if not better. This part of their carapace is formed out of an ancient tail, which curled under the body and eventually attached to their underside. Chisers use large mandibles which are longer than the rest of the body. The body's most powerful muscles attach to here, allowing them to use powerful crushing strength to defeat their foes. Their main prey are other armored crustacean-like organisms which inhabit the oceans and terrestrial environments, which they will seek out, sometimes traveling large distances. Although rare, cases of Chisers being found in deserts sometimes hundreds of miles from the ocean have been cited. It is unknown just how long they can survive outside of water. Statistics thumb *'Species Type:' Cold-blooded Amphibious Crustacean *'Lifestyle:' Solitary Predator *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt (74% success rate) *'Armor:' Chisers possess a thick carapace, strengthened by silica fibers throughout. Few creatures can penetrate this armor, nor can most weaponry, although laser and plasma weapons have a better chance, as opposed to handheld metallic weaponry. However, this armor has weak-points around the joints, allowing these areas to be exploited by exceptionally intelligent foes. *'Defenses:' Although fossil evidence shows that their ancestors once possessed a multitude of defenses, the chisers seemed to have lost these in preference of their nearly-impenetrable exoskeletal carapace. *'Weapons:' A chiser's main weapon is their huge mandibles, which can crush most foes easily. However, the muscles used to open the mandibles are poorly developed, and can be exploited to prevent it from attacking. Their four legs also end in hard tips, and can be brought down to pierce softer foes if necessary. However, this is typically not used except in pinches or if properly trained trained by coliseum trainers. *'Tools:' Chisers can only use their legs for walking and the occasional down-strike attack, and therefore cannot manipulate objects. This is one of the chisers' major downfalls as a species. *'Method of Eating:' Undescribed *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 2 years. They breed during the end of the windy seasons around the equator, so that their young may live in the calm waters that occur afterwards. *'Gestation:' 1 month than lays eggs into large clutches attached to kelp-like plants on the seabed. *'Offspring Incubation:' 10 days before eggs hatch into microscopic young. *'Number of Offspring:' 1,000 per clutch *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 0.002% -- only about 2 will survive in each clutch, as many are eaten by various creatures, many of which will eventually become the chisers' prey themselves as they mature. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Chiser / Chisers / Chiserian Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Spore Content Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens